What are you doin?
by Kimosbe
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke's home after missions,and Kakashi has gotten his own restaurant,where Naruto works...as a waitress!How the...?YAOI.ItaGaNaruSasu


Disclaimer:Yeah...Naruto doesnt belong to me...  
  
Author's Note:This is a jumbled up little fic...I just thought it might be cute...heh...X3...  
  
Continue at own risk.YAOI N' LEMONS!!(crossdressin too!!)  
  
Doesn't really follow the storyline.  
  
  
  
The ivory moon hung brightly above the sleeping land,illuminating the night sky.The moon's glow cast two lonely shadows across the Konoha village's stone steps.The two figures moved stealthtily,as one of them spoke softly to the other.  
  
''Hey,Sasuke...It's been a long while,hasn't it?I wonder how they are doing now...?''The female's voice asked.  
  
''...We'll know soon enough...for now,let's just rest.''Sasuke's voice replied,but it sounded more mature,more magnetic.The only thing was the distant and icy quality of his voice remained unchanged.  
  
''Yeah...you're right...I'm really tired...''Exhausted would be a better word,Sakura thought.After all those missions and travelling,what could be better to her than a proper bath and a good night's sleep(without the fear of being attacked suddenly)in her own village...  
  
Their pace quickened,with different thoughts on their mind,but both thinking about tomorrow morning.   
  
  
  
(^0^) (^0^)  
  
''Oh,Sasuke,good morning!''Sakura greeted Sasuke as he passed her in the corridor.Sakura rarely woke up earlier than Sasuke,but this morning she did.She looked happy and refreshed after a good night's sleep but Sasuke on the other hand,looked dazed.He walked like a sleepwalker,looking at Sakura with eyes that were barely awake.  
  
''Uhh...are you going to stand there all day,or do you wanna visit the village with me?''Sakura teased.  
  
''I'll get ready...''Sasuke jerked awake,a blush creeping up his cheeks.He wasn't used to being treated like Naruto,who was never fully awake in the mornings.  
  
Speaking of Naruto,he blushed again...He had always thought of the fox during his months away,and now he was in Konoha village,he ached to feel Naruto's presence around him,just like the old days...  
  
As Sakura watched Sasuke head towards the bathroom,she couldn't help but wonder what will happen when their old team got together again.  
  
^(^0^)^ ~(-8-)~  
  
''We'll have breakfast first,then we'll go look for Kakashi at the school...but I wonder if he's busy...''Sakura said as Sasuke looked around the village's surroundings.They were walking through the village center.  
  
''Things seemed to be going on well,doesn't it?''Sasuke couldn't help but agree with Sakura's words.In fact,the village seemed peaceful enough with the villagers going about with their daily chores.  
  
''Nothing's really changed...''Sasuke said.  
  
''You speak as if we were gone for a very long time...Hey,I'm hungry already...''She said as she looked around for restaurants on the street.  
  
''There!How's that one?I think it's newly opened,I've never seen it before...''Sasuke turned towards the direction she was pointing at.  
  
''Are you sure...?There's a crowd over there and you know I hate that...''Sasuke disliked the idea of eating in the midst of a lot of people.He preferred the ramen stand where he,Naruto and Kakashi always ate together after trainings even though he didn't think about ramen as fondly as them.  
  
''It won't kill you right?Besides,you are going to starve us both...Come on!!''Sasuke realised resistance was useless and let the pink haired girl lead the way as she pulled him towards the restaurant.While they waited together with the crowd outside the doors,they couldn't help but notice a lot were men,mostly teens,and they were wearing a dazed and dreamy expression on their face.  
  
''Weird...''Sakura muttered when they finally entered the restaurant.It was decorated tastefully in an Oriental fashion,with glowing Japanese lanterns.There were scrolls hanging on the walls,or calligraphy writing with paintings.  
  
''Wow...''Sakura exclaimed in silent awe.Despite the crowd outside,the atmosphere inside was enjoyable.  
  
''Nice...''Sasuke approved inwardly to himself.Now,where's the waiter...As his eyes looked among the people,he caught a glimpse of a familiar person.  
  
''Iruka sen-sei!!''Sakura appparently saw him too.Before Sasuke even opened his mouth,Sakura had already ran to Iruka,who looked suprised.  
  
''Sakura?What are you doing here?I thought you and Sasuke were supposed to....''Iruka asked.  
  
''We just returned last night...How about you and Kakashi sen-sei?And Naruto??''Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
''Whoa...slow down...''He opened his mouth to speak,but was interrupted before a sound came out.  
  
''Iruka,what are you doing?I thought you came to sample my new dish...''Kakashi emerged behind the kitchen's curtains.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke stared wide eyed at him,unable to react.  
  
''Eh...?Sakura?Then Sasuke must be here somewhere...''He spotted Sasuke and raised his hand in a waving gesture.  
  
''Ka...Ka...Kakashi sen-sei...You....''Their mentor was a cross-dressing pervert...She nearly fainted at the thought.  
  
''Oh...This...''Kakashi still wore the mask which hid half his face,but he also wore a frilly apron.  
  
''He just likes to try cooking himself once in awhile...''Iruka said and blushed as Kakashi walked over and put his hand around his waist.  
  
''Let's sit down and talk,shall we...?''He led them over to Sasuke's table and the three of them sat down in front of a stunned Sasuke.  
  
''...Can we eat first...?I'm hungry...''Sakura said in a small voice.  
  
  
  
''No prob...wait a minute...''Kakashi said.He stood up and walked to a table behind a screen and was blocked from view.  
  
  
  
Their eyes followed him.There was silence for a moment before a few guys said loudly at once:  
  
''Hey!!!We were talking to her first...''  
  
''Please...just awhile,ok?I'll come back."A voice,so sweet it dripped with honey said.The guys were silenced and they heard a smooching sound.  
  
Then Kakashi came out with a girl.And as they neared the table,those sitting heard her say:  
  
''Bunch of assholes...Kakashi sen-sei,what did you think you were doing??!!And I even had to SMOOCH him!!''  
  
''It's just on the cheek...."  
  
"Eewww...why not you try doing that next time..."  
  
The girl finally looked at Sasuke and Sakura for the first time and she exclaimed loudly.  
  
"SASUKE?And SAKURA??!!"  
  
Sasuke and Sakura looked confused for a moment before shouting together.  
  
"NARU~!!"was all they managed before Iruka and Kakashi stuck their hands into Sasuke and Sakura's wide opened mouth.  
  
(-_-;;) 6(-_-)  
  
  
  
That's all folks!TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
